The Choice
by Eli DeVille
Summary: Max and Alec deal with the changes in their lives
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Choice  
  
Author: Eli DeVille  
  
Rating: PG-13 (violence, cursing, mild-sexuality)  
  
Email: freakyg16@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Max and Alec deal with changes in their life.  
  
Author's Note: I don't any of these characters. This story takes place in what would have been season 3. Max and Alec are together and transgenetic cause is getting better. Logan and Max are friends with no hidden jealously.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Alec and Max were sitting on the couch at Alec's. Then max pulled away questioningly asked, "so what do you wanna do tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't care...as long it has little to do with work...and lots to do with a bed." He replied with a cocky smile. Max just smiled back and the make out session began again. It had been two weeks since Max had told Logan that she choose Alec over him. She had started to realize that she really loved Alec, and that maybe Renfro knew what she was doing when she paired the two X5's together.  
  
Alec leaned Max over, causing him to be on top of her. She pulled away and sat up. "What's wrong? Are you cold?" Alec asked noticing the shivers Max had been doing the entire night. "Yeah just a little." She said. "Do you think that you could shut that window?" "Yeah." Alec got up from the couch and went across the room to shut the window. When he turned around to walk back to the couch, he was surprised to see that Max, was standing in front of him smiling. She must have gotten up with me. He thought. "Hey sexy." He said with a smirk. "Hey baby." She quickly answered back pushing him against the wall devouring his lips. Most of the time when they kissed it was rough, wild, and as sketchy said before that's just so raunchy. Everyone knew that they were a couple now, because they made out against their lockers at Jam Pony, and when they were hanging out at the Crash they were always all over each other just the way they were doing now, but usually Max was against the wall.  
  
Suddenly Max pulled away, and a look of terror on her face as if she had been shot. "What's wrong? Max... what is it?" Alec questioned now freaking out. Max ran into the bathroom and shut the door, where Alec came running after her hearing her throw up. When she stopped, he walked in. She was leaning against the wall by the toilet. She looked like she was dying. Instantly Alec run to her side, touching her forehead, taking her hand in his, and then asking all kinds of questions.  
  
"I'm fine." she snapped. "I just need to lay down. Just help me to the bed or the couch."  
  
Alec helped her into his room, where she cradled herself into the fetal position. Alec immediately jumped in the bed after her and wrapped his arms around his love. "Max...your scarin' me. Are you okay." He asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I haven't been feeling well at all today. Well actually... I haven't been feeling well for the past..." she hesitated looking up at him "for like... a week now. I must have caught a bug or something."  
  
"Max..." Alec looked kind of scared for a second staring into her brown eyes. "We haven't...been using...you know... protection. Do you think..." his voiced trailed off.  
  
"I'm not pregnant. I couldn't be could I? I mean OC said I had some of the symptoms of morning sickness... but...O my god! We have to find out if I am or not. And we have to find out soon. We have to Alec. If I am...I've been drinking." "We'll go to see tomorrow. You need your rest." He said hugging her tighter, wondering how he was going to get out of this mess. At least I might be having a kid with Max, and not some random person, Alec thought.  
  
About an hour went by and Alec had fallen asleep. He woke suddenly when he felt Max start to get up. "Where are you goin'? You need your rest Max...your too weak."  
  
"I'm fine. And besides...I can't sleep. The shark DNA is taken over me... I never sleep." She stopped sitting on the edge of the bed. Alec sat up and sat on the edge of the bed with her. As soon as he did, she stood up. "Max... what's wrong, why are you avoiding me? You were gonna leave weren't you?"  
  
"I'm sorry...I just..." Max now had tears on the brink of flowing. Great! Here come the Water Works, Alec thought. He wasn't into all that emotional stuff. "I...I wasn't leaving. I was... just...I need to know now if I'm pregnant Alec. I can't wait. I just can't, and I'm trying...I'm trying to...never mind."  
  
"Max... we can go break in someplace if you want to see... or even take one of those test things. I won't be much help at that, so maybe you could get help from Original Cindy. I mean she was raised around that kind of stuff right? Her mom was a nurse?"  
  
"Yeah but OC doesn't know anything. You saw how she was when Gem was pregnant. I wonder if..." Max stopped her thoughts hoping that Alec wouldn't ask.  
  
"Wonder what?  
  
"If I am... pregnant... do you think... the baby... would be you know..."  
  
Alec now getting irritated with Max's half questions replied, "The baby would what Max?"  
  
"Be free. Not have a barcode."  
  
"Honestly I don't know. But what I do know is that you need to find out that your pregnant first." Alec stopped noticing that once again Max looked like she was a lost little girl. He gently took hold of her waist and pulled her closer, not breaking eye contact. "You have to admit... it would be kinda cool though. What would you want it to be? Boy or girl?" he asked placing a hand gently on her stomach.  
  
"I don't know. I don't really care either... cuz I ... never thought about it... but... being a girl is a bitch. I hate it." She answered. When he placed his hand gently on her stomach she started to think, Oh my God! He wants to have a baby! I bet he hopes that we are having a baby. We are too young and we just aren't ready. I mean...we won't be able to raise a child and take care of everyone in Terminal City. This can't be happening. But I must admit my kid has got to be a cute one, with him and me and our good looks that is. "I guess I better go back to my place and take this test thing. I'll call you with the results or something."  
  
"Ok. Call me if you need anything at all. Just not early in the morning cuz I actually sleep." "Ok." She said as he walked to the door and they both shared a gentle kiss. They were standing there in the doorway, for what seemed like 10 minutes. "Do you even wanna have a kid, Maxie?" he asked her gently holding her tight. "I guess. Like I said I never thought about it." After a moment she asked, "what are we gonna do if I am pregnant... with the baby?" "We can always keep it... or we can get rid of it." He replied making it obvious that he wanted to keep it. "It's your choice." "It's our choice." She said as she backed away and started down the hall. After she reached the stairs she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around to see that Alec was coming with her. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I didn't want you to walk by yourself... and do you think... that maybe that motorcycle is just a little dangerous?" Alec asked nervously.  
  
"Yes Dad! I know it's dangerous... but I like to ride on the wild side. Besides she's my baby." She said with a smile.  
  
"Not for long. Maybe I should drive you."  
  
"I think I can handle my own bike, Alec. Stop worrying. I'll be fine."  
  
"Max... please I would feel better if I drove you. Please?"  
  
"Fine." She said as she handed him the keys. He drove her home and took her bike with him when he went home. Before they got to Max's place they stopped in the store for the pregnancy test.  
  
"Yeah... uh...where are your home pregnancy tests?" Alec asked the store clerk.  
  
"In the back. Oh...are you two youngins' planned on a bundle of joy. Well good luck!" the lady behind the desk said as they left.  
  
"Call as soon as you get the results Max. In fact call me while your waiting. I wanna hear when you hear."  
  
"Why don't you just come up with me?"  
  
"I'm afraid. I need some meditation time. I'll be waiting for that call." He said as he drove away.  
  
OC was in the kitchen looking at the ingredients on the back of some kind of food she was attempting to make. As soon as Max walked in she looked her up and down and knew something was up.  
  
"What's wrong, boo? You look really tired." She said.  
  
"I need your help. Alec thinks that I might be pregnant, and he bought one of those test things. Can you help me do this? I really need your help. I'm really scared."  
  
"Let's do this boo."  
  
They both walked into the bathroom completing all the directions.  
  
"Alec wanted me to call with the results."  
  
"Are you?" OC asked impatiently, "cuz' now is the time to call. We only have 15 seconds till we know."  
  
"I can't. I wanna tell him after I find out." Max replied.  
  
"5...4...3...2...1! Boo, you're not going to believe this." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Alec awoke to a light pounding on the door. Alec was waiting for the call from Max, and fell asleep. It was now 4 in the morning. Crap! I forgot to turn my cell off vibrate. She's gonna yell at me. He thought as he got up and quickly ran to the door. As soon as he opened it Max started to yell at him.  
  
"Where the fuck were you? I needed you and you didn't even pick up your phone." She yelled.  
  
Alec pulled her inside and shut the door. She was pacing the living room giving him the death glare. She was wearing a blue spaghetti strap shirt and tight black cargo pants. She had her hair down. Alec secretly loved her hair down. It made her more feminine looking. Also her hair was curly. Shorter and curlier.  
  
"Well what's your stupid reason for standing me up!" she yelled. Alec looked at her trying to figure her out.  
  
"I fell asleep during my meditation. I am so sorry, max. What were the results? Are we proud parents?"  
  
Max walked over to the refrigerator, and began to snoop inside for something to eat. "I'm not telling you because of the shit you put me through." "I take it that you are pregnant since you're lookin' through my fridge." He said with a cocky grin.  
  
"Ok smart-ass. Now I'm never going to tell you. I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday. So back off."  
  
"Sorry. Maxie. Really...am I a dad?" he asked coming up behind max and turning her to face him. They began to stare into each other's eyes, until max pulled away and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Alec sat beside her and waited patiently. "Max! I know you can hear me, and I really am sorry about before, so please tell me."  
  
"No." she plainly replied. Continuing to change the channel. Alec grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.  
  
"No as in you're not pregnant...or no as in you're not going to tell me," he asked trying to make eye contact. "Max please tell me." He pleaded. Max got up and walked over to the window and stared out at the sky. It had started to rain. Alec got up and stood behind her. Not touching her. Let's see. It could be either way. She's either having the baby and is in shock...or she isn't having the baby and is in shock, he thought as he waited patiently. After all, there was no other way to get it out of her. Finally giving up and released a heavy sigh before he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "I honestly like the rain. I hate being in it...but I like it. It's calming."  
  
"Where were you when I needed you?" If it weren't for his unique hearing, he would never have heard her. She spoke softer than a whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry Max. I fell asleep," he answered just as soft.  
  
"I was scared something happened to you. Or you crashed my ninja. Or maybe you were even avoiding me. I just wish you had come up with me when I did the test. We needed you there with us." Alec was lost in her words. He was lost as soon as he heard her say us. He started smiling.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me Max. But when you say US...you mean you and the baby?" he asked hopeful.  
  
She turned to face him. Anger written all over her face. "No! As in Cindy and me! We didn't know what to do with the results." Alec looked at her puzzled. She pulled him close and spoke into his chest. "When we took the test that you bought, the box said that if we were pregnant then it would say yes. If I was not, then it would say no."  
  
"And it said?"  
  
"It said yneso! Then Cindy went out to buy more, thinking that we messed up. Circle for yes, and a square for no. I got a star. Then there was a test that would turn blue if I was pregnant, and pink if not."  
  
"Let me guess...you got green" "I got purple. Damn it Alec! It's because we have different genes and DNA. It sucks. So now you know that we don't know. I was so damn scared."  
  
"Of not finding me?"  
  
"Sort of. I'm afraid that I'm going to be the worst mom ever."  
  
"You're going to be the best mom, and I promise I'll always be with you Max. I'll always protect you." They smiled and hugged for a few moments then watched the rain outside the window.  
  
"Bip, bip, bip, Princess! The boxes won't sprout legs so get movin'." Normal screamed at Max as she walked into Jampony with Alec.  
  
"So...after work we're meeting up at my place and then we're going to the doctors to find out?" Alec asked unsure.  
  
"That's the plan. See ya after work." She gave him a soft smile as she turned to start her route.  
  
""Max..."  
  
""Yeah."  
  
"You know I...I...love you right?" Max smiled at him and walked over to him. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips and whispered she loved him too. He smiled back at her, as she turned away once again to catch up with Cindy and start their route.  
  
"It feels like its gonna be a beautiful day." Alec whispered to himself as he started out on his route. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Alec sat in his apartment watching TV. He was getting bored and worried. Max was suppose to come by after work. Usually they all got off work around 5. It was now 7. He walked over to the window. He had paged Max 5 times, and she hadn't called. Suddenly he heard his cell ring. He grabbed it.  
  
"Max?" he asked when he heard someone on the other end sobbing.  
  
"Alec?" the voice wasn't Max's. But Alec recognized it.  
  
"Cindy what's wrong, do you know where Max is?" Alec tried not to sound panicked.  
  
"Alec...I'm in the hospital. I was shot while doing my route." She paused. He could tell she was hesitating almost as if someone was listening. "Alec...you have to come here right away. Its about Max." with that they both hung up with out saying goodbye. It took Alec 20 minutes to get there. And an extra 10 minutes to find Cindy's room. She was in the bed.  
  
"Cindy...you alright?" Alec asked worried.  
  
"I'm fine. I was just shot in the stomach. Flesh wound is all. But Max..." She focused her gaze out the window.  
  
"Where's Max?" Cindy looked back at him. He could tell she was holding back tears.  
  
"We were set up. The package we had to deliver was to that agent guy that's always after Max. He asked about his son being alive. Then he used a stun gun on her and shot me. They took away in a black Buick. Alec...you gotta find my boo. Our boo." 


	4. chapter4

Chapter 4  
  
2years later  
  
*ring ring* "what?" Alec answered his phone knowing that it would be Logan.  
  
"is that how you always have to answer your phone?" there was no reply. "well there was another attack. Once again I got a feeling that its part of the Cult, but also has some traits of Manticore training." Logan replied.  
  
"ok. I'll be over in like an hour." Alec hung up his phone. It had been a little over two years since Max was kidnapped and Alec and Logan were behind their every move hoping that it would help them find Max.  
  
Alec walked into Jampony and headed for his locker. When he opened his locker, Original Cindy came up next to him. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Everyday, she would ask if he had any news on Max. they all knew that she was with White, and as much as he hated her guts, she was probably killed the day they got her.  
  
"Not today Cindy." Original Cindy ignored him. She grabbed his arm and took him around back to the alley. Just as he was about to yell at her she started first. "I saw her Alec." She looked him directly in the eyes.  
  
"where?"  
  
"Out in Northern Crown. Its in Oregon. Right on the border. I was going to see my baby sister. When I got to the border I saw her attack the man at the post. She snapped his neck, and then this truck drove by. White was in the truck. She climbed in the truck and sat down across from White." Alec couldn't believe his ears. "They must have brain-washed her. We gotta find them. I'll go to Logan's and see what I can find out."  
  
"Alec..." she grabbed Alec's arm halting him from leaving. "She saw me. She saw me, Alec. She just smiled and waved at me. Then she looked like she was about to cry. And then I couldn't see the truck anymore."  
  
When Alec got to Logan's, he told him everything that Original Cindy told him. Logan began to search for any trucks that would be heading for Oregon.  
  
"What I don't get is why she would kill an innocent man?" Alec asked.  
  
"What I don't get is why she was willingly with Ames White. You have to admit Alec...the killings are linked to her now. Meaning she could be the killer."  
  
"Don't say that Logan. Nothing could get her to be like that. To be like...Ben. Nothing."  
  
Suddenly Alec's phone started to ring. He looked at the caller I.D. and looked at Logan. "It's from Oregon." Logan handed him a wire to connect to his phone so they could trace the number. "Hello?"  
  
"Don't go looking for me." The voice was stern.  
  
"Max? Oh my God! Are you ok? We're going to save you Max."  
  
"Don't! I like my life just the way it is. No problems. If you interfere I'll be forced to kill you Alec. I don't want to do that."  
  
"Max...are you killing innocent people?"  
  
"Only because I have to. They don't deserve to live anyway. I have to go."  
  
"max-"she hung up on him. "damn it."  
  
"it's okay. I got the coordinates."  
  
"lets go." Alec and Logan raced out to Harmony, Oregon, which was 20 minutes away from Northern Crown where Original Cindy had seen her last. When they got there Logan continue to trace where the phone call came from. They followed it out to an old abandoned factory. "I'll go in." Logan handed him a walkie-talkie that had a tracking deviece in it. Alec took small steps once he got inside the factory. When he entered into a small room with one window that smelled like Max, he hesitated in the doorway before actually walking in. he walked up to the window and looked out. When he did he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and he quickly turned on his heel to find a foot hit his face. He went to the ground hard. When he looked up, he didn't see anyone. It was dark and his senses weren't completely back yet from that powerful kick.  
  
"I told you not to follow me, Alec. I don't want to kill you...but now I have to. I tried to warn you."  
  
His vision focused in on a figure staring out of the window. Her hair was now down past her waist. With curly ends. When he started to get up, she turned to face him and he stopped and starred at her.  
  
"Max, you have no idea how scared I was that they tortured you or worst. Why the hell don't you want to home with me?"  
  
She just glared at him. "I have orders Alec. I have to follow them."  
  
"What? You told me I didn't have to follow orders when I was back at Manticore. You just don't know what its like to be free anymore." Alec stood up and slowly walked over to her unsure if she would snap his neck. He stared into her dark chocolate eyes. "I want my lover back. I'll even go with you max. I just have to be with you. I can't take it anymore."  
  
She stared back into his eyes. She reached her hand towards his face and he stepped back. She hesitated but stepped forward and caressed his check. "I bet I can find away for them to let you stay with me. I need you too Alec. I would always watch you. I was always there. But I can't go back with you. I have orders."  
  
"Since when did you care about orders Max? You're coming with me." Alec pulled out a taser just as she was about to start to yell at him. She collapsed in his arms, shaking. She looked into his eyes, as if she wanted something important to say, but couldn't. "Don't worry Max. I know they have you brain washed but I'm gonna save you."  
  
Alec carried her out to Logan's car. As soon as he was an arms length away from the car she started squirming trying to get loose. "Max, you don't know what's best for you." He screamed at her.  
  
Logan ran out to help him. She stopped moving and started to cry. "They'll kill him Alec! If you don't let me go back they'll kill him!"  
  
They both let her go and she stood in front of them. Not attempting to run. "Kill who max?" Logan asked softly.  
  
Max shifted her gaze from Alec, to Logan, back to Alec and then to the factory.  
  
"I have a mission...that I have to complete. Then they might let me go with certain rules. I have to be a good soldier and follow orders." She wiped her face and took a step backwards. She turned her back to them and was about to run.  
  
"Maxie." The voice that came from Alec was soft and comforting. "They'll kill who?"  
  
She turned towards them and looked back at the factory. "They'll kill Monkey. They'll kill my baby." She turned back to them. They stared at her shocked. "They're protecting him. You don't know how many people want him, because he's the offspring of two semi-perfect X5's. Not to mention he's the first offspring to be born with a barcode, and the immunity to the Cult's wacko rituals. They call him the first transgenetic Cult child. I know what I'm doing. Please. Just let me go." Logan looked at Alec was obviously in shock. Logan nodded at her. She turned her gaze back at Alec before she walked away. "It's creepy how much he looks like you. Same eyes. Same attitude. Same smile. They named him Ryan. I never named him." she gave them both a soft smile, and started to run faster than average back towards the factory. On the way back to Seattle, Alec was in shock. Max was pregnant the day she was kidnapped. what would have been the day that they found out she was taken. Both her and his...baby.  
  
Alec stood staring out of Logan's window in his apartment. Logan could tell he was in shock over the fact that Max refused their help to save their son Ryan. Logan walked up to him and looked out the window.  
  
"you know Alec...if you ever need someone to talk to..." he paused looking over to see Alec looking at him.  
  
"thanks man."  
  
"you know if she completes the mission she and your baby will be coming back to you" Logan said trying to cheer Alec up even though he was a little jealous that it worked out between the two and he hadn't found his soul mate yet.  
  
"I just don't understand why they would do this to her. I mean I understand why white would...but the entire cult?"  
  
"well...she had a point before." Logan said noticing that Alec had fixed his gaze on him, with a confused look on it. "As soon as we got back, I talked to some of my sources. Manticore has been unsuccessful in breeding transgenetics that have offspring born with barcodes and not be nomalies."  
  
"The barcodes make them official transgenetics right?" Alec asked.  
  
Logan replied "People are offering billions of dollars to get full breed offspring transgenetic. But it's never been done. Either the offspring had no barcode, or was a anomaly."  
  
Logan glanced at Alec who was coming out of shock and back to reality.  
  
Logan continued, "you know...Ryan's gonna need serious protection. Max is just doing what her instincts tell her." Logan gave him another look over.  
  
"you know? You look tired. You should get some sleep Alec. We've had a rough day.  
  
Alec nodded and left. 


	5. Chapter5

Chapter 5  
  
A week went by and both Alec and Logan had lost complete trace of Max. She could have been lying to get away, or was she really on a mission, Alec thought to himself. As usual, Alec was over Logan's. They tried to retrace their steps to find Max with out luck, Alec's phone rang.  
  
Alec: Hey Cindy! What's up? pause what? Ok, ok we're on our way over.  
  
Alec hung up the phone and nodded for Logan to follow. Alec grabbed the first aid kit on his way out. As they walked into Original Cindy, and what use to be Max's apartment they could here a baby crying in one of the apartments. Logan couldn't take the suspense anymore.  
  
Logan: what's goin' on?  
  
Alec: Cindy said something about how she is baby sitting and needs help.  
  
Logan: so what's with the first aid kit?  
  
Alec: I don't know but she said to bring it.  
  
He looked at Logan and smiled.  
  
Alec: I figured you could use a break from the computer. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
By the time they reached Original Cindy's apartment, it was obvious that the baby crying that I heard since they first came into the building was coming from her apartment. The door swung open before they knocked. She was holding a crying baby that was practically red.  
  
Cindy: what took you so long?! She's on the couch.  
  
Both Alec and Logan just starred at Cindy.  
  
Cindy: I can't take this anymore. Here.  
  
She handed the baby off to Alec. Almost instantly the baby laid its head against Alec's chest and stopped crying. Cindy and Logan stared in shock while Alec stared back.  
  
Cindy: I guess Ryan knows who his parents are.  
  
Logan and Alec changed the course of their gazes to her.  
  
Logan: Ryan? As in Max's son Ryan?  
  
Cindy: Max came up here and said some people who worked for Renfro were after her. She passed out on the couch three hours ago. He's been crying ever since...till now.  
  
Logan: god Alec! He really does look just like you...but with darker hair and a darker skin tone.  
  
Cindy: is anybody gonna go help my, boo?  
  
Logan rushed into the living room to aid Max.  
  
Logan: she'll be fine. She just has a cut on her arm. I patched it up.  
  
Alec, Logan, and Cindy all sat down at the table. Alec held the baby in his lap. Everyone smiled and watched as the baby murmured words in baby talk and slapped the table giggling at times. Cindy got up and went into the kitchen, coming back with a bowl of applesauce.  
  
OC: I couldn't get him to eat. You're his dad. Maybe you can get him to eat.  
  
Alec picked up the spoon and went for the baby's mouth. Both put up a fight for 5 minutes before Alec gave up.  
  
Alec: I guess I'm not father material. He won't eat.  
  
Max: he likes bananas.  
  
They heard Max struggle to get off the couch before she entered the living room. As soon as the baby caught sight of her he began to squeal with joy and squirm in Alec's lap. Alec doing his best to hold the baby still and not drop him looked up at Max. Max smiled at him and reached down to pick up the baby.  
  
Max: I told you he looked just like you.  
  
She walked into the kitchen and came back with a banana. She sat down at the table next to Cindy and across from Alec. She took a little of the banana on the tip of her finger and placed it in the baby's mouth. Leaving her finger in his mouth for him to suckle.  
  
Max: he's 10 months. I call him monkey.  
  
She looked around the room to see everyone staring at her. She focused her attention on the baby.  
  
Max: I told you I would get out.  
  
Logan: Max, they made you kill innocent people.  
  
Max: not innocent. They worked for Manticore. They were trying to take my baby. Monkey's mine to keep.  
  
She looked over at Alec.  
  
Max: you can come with us if you want.  
  
Alec: to kill people for White and his cult buddies? I think not.  
  
Max walked over to the window, rocking her baby to sleep.  
  
Max: I'm not going back. My brothers and sisters are going to take care of us.  
  
Alec: who Max? Zach? I mean...he won't even remember you!  
  
Max quickly turned to face him with a glare.  
  
Max: I'll have you know Alec, that he came back to Seattle to finish what he started before I was taken by White and his cult buddies! He remembers just fine! Krit and Zane are coming tonight. Jace is meeting us, too. It's your choice to go...but I'm doing this for Ryan. My baby has to be protected.  
  
She turned her gaze back around to the window. She placed her pinkie in the baby's mouth to suck on as he drifted to sleep.  
  
Logan: max...why didn't you tell us about Zach remembering?  
  
Max didn't turn to face him.  
  
Max: I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but there's nothing to worry about.  
  
Logan: what the hell do you mean?!  
  
Logan yelled. The baby stirred in Max's arms and started to cry. Almost instantly Alec stood and started over towards Max. Max shushed the baby, rocking him. He quieted still whimpering Alec stopped just behind Max. She turned to face him. She stared him in the eye with no thought or expression on her face. Alec cleared his throat.  
  
Alec: can I...umm...you know?  
  
He held out his arms and brought them quickly back to his side. Max smiled at him and walked closer. She held the baby out to him. Alec pulled back. Max frowned.  
  
Alec: I...don't really know how to hold him. He'll cry.  
  
Max: no he won't.  
  
Alec frowned at her, as she smiled.  
  
Max: He didn't earlier. If he does...just talk to him. He's smart for a baby. Hold your arms like I'm holding him. Ok?  
  
Alec nodded. She placed the baby in his arms. Almost immediately the baby started to squirm and started to cry. Panic crossed Alec's face as he looked at Max to take the baby back.  
  
Max: talk to him.  
  
Alec still panicked looked at the now red baby.  
  
Alec: shush...calm down. I'm not going to hurt you.  
  
The baby just got louder. Logan and OC both started laughing.  
  
Alec: it's not funny! This is really hard.  
  
He almost whined.  
  
Max: don't yell! You're just going to make it worst.  
  
She walked closer to Alec. She was close enough that she seemed to be laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
Max: monkey...give him a break. Go back to sleep. You can tease him later.  
  
She said softly. She placed one of Alec's fingers in the little boy's small hand. She gently kissed the baby's forehead. Alec was amazed to see that the baby was no longer screaming but giving off a soft whimper as he began to chew on Alec's finger.  
  
Alec: maybe he's hungry.  
  
Max: good call dad.  
  
She walked into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of milk.  
  
Max: thanks for putting this in the fridge Cindy.  
  
Original Cindy nodded with a smile. She and Logan watched Alec learn some fathering tips. Max held out the bottle to Alec.  
  
Alec: can't you do it?  
  
Max: I've been doing it. It's time you do it.  
  
He frowned at her, but took the bottle and placed it in the baby's mouth. The baby instantly let go of Alec's finger and held the bottle. Loud sucking noises were heard, as the baby and his father stared at each other.  
  
Logan: congratulations. You finally have graduated into the babysitter stage of taking care of a baby.  
  
Everyone laughed. Alec threw them all a death glare and then focused his attention back on the green-eyed baby in his arms.  
  
Logan: why do you call him monkey?  
  
Max sat down at the table. Alec sat down as well.  
  
Max: he loves to eat bananas. When I was pregnant with him, I ate bananas like mad. I guess I should call him banana.  
  
She smiled as she watched Alec feed their child and whisper words to the baby.  
  
OC: I thought his name was Ryan?  
  
OC questioned her.  
  
Max: yeah. That's what Frank and Mistra named him. I never named him. Didn't feel right. I thought Alec should have named him. It's not like I really had a choice in naming him anyway.  
  
Logan: Frank and Mistra?  
  
Max: I guess I'm one of your sources now, huh?  
  
They shared a smile ad then she continued.  
  
Max: Frank is one of the cult elders. Mistra is like this woman who leads most of the cult rituals and crap.  
  
OC: so baby boo needs a name.  
  
Max looked at her about to say something, but was interrupted by OC.  
  
OC: Besides Monkey.  
  
Max: I like monkey.  
  
She answered Cindy with a smile. She turned her gaze to Alec, who was still having a starring contest with the baby.  
  
Max: what are you going to name him, Alec?  
  
Alec looked at her surprised. He hadn't been paying attention to their conversation, but to the bundle in his arms.  
  
Alec: Me? Name him? You're the one that names people, remember?  
  
Max: Shut up and name him.  
  
She smiled at him. He looked back down at his little boy and thought. After a little while he looked up at everyone.  
  
Alec: I don't know. I have thousands of girl names and no boy names at all. Ideas. I need Ideas.  
  
Logan: I was always fond of the name Dawson. And Cody. And Evan. And Davis.  
  
Everyone stared at Logan with blank stares.  
  
Logan: what? I always wanted to change my name.  
Alec: I like Ryan. But I also like Cody.  
Max: well, he could have a middle name.  
Alec: Cody Ryan McDowell.  
Max: I like it.  
Alec looked back down at the half sleep baby in his arms.  
Alec: hey Cody. I'm your dad. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Logan was asleep on the couch bed, and Original Cindy returned to her bedroom to sleep. It was late, and the moon was full in the Seattle night sky. Cody laid on Max's bed fast asleep on his stomach, sucking his pacifier. Alec sat on the bed next to his little boy, rubbing his back. He was stuck in a trance. Nearly three hours ago he became a father and he named a 10-month-old baby. Max was staring out of the window.  
  
Alec: I guess this is what it feels like to be a dad.  
  
Max turned to look at him and smiled. She returned her gaze to the window looking out as if searching for something.  
  
Alec: your not still gonna leave are you?  
  
Max: I have to. Cody needs to be safe. He's not safe here Alec.  
  
Alec got up and walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned the side of his face against hers. She leaned against him and they continued to look out the window.  
  
Alec: I need you Max. Both of you. You're all I got and I need to keep you both safe, Max placed her hands over his and leaned back against him more.  
  
Max: then come with us.  
  
Alec: I can't, Max. This is my home. Plus they need me at Terminal City.  
  
Max: I can't make you go.  
  
She turned to face him while still in his arms.  
  
Max: it's your choice.  
  
Alec: I wanna go Max, but...I'm afraid. I mean Terminal City needs me.  
  
She stared him in the eye. The baby's head popped up and he looked around the room and started to whimper. Max walked over to him. She sat on the bed and picked up the baby. She began to rub his back and rock him in her arms. The baby rested his head on her chest almost automatically.  
  
Max: we need you.  
  
Max stood up once again walking over to the window, only to stop in front of Alec. They stared each other in the eye.  
  
Alec: and there's nothing I can do to change your mind to stay?  
  
Max turned to look out the window.  
  
Max: Alec...our child isn't safe here.  
  
Alec: we can protect him, Maxie you're my family my only family. I can't lose you again.  
  
She turned to face him. She reached up with her only available hand and gently caressed his cheek.  
  
Max: I don't wanna lose you either.  
  
Alec: then stay. Please Maxie.  
  
Max's eyes narrowed slightly, and she pulled away her hand.  
  
Max: I said no, Alec.  
  
He stared at her hard and thought why does she always have to be so stubborn? She's hiding something.  
  
Alec: what are you running from?  
  
Max: from White and the cult...do you not listen? Now Alec narrowed his eyes.  
  
Alec: what else Max?  
  
Max: nothing.  
  
Alec: you're trying to stay away from me aren't you?  
  
Max: no! I-  
  
Alec: max! You went to Original Cindy instead of me.  
  
Max: you weren't home, Alec.  
  
She turned towards the window and sighed.  
  
Max: they were right. I shouldn't have come back. I just wanted to see you again and let you see Cody.  
  
Alec: who said what Max?  
  
Max: my brothers and sisters said that I shouldn't have come back to see you.  
  
Alec: and you wish you wouldn't have come?  
  
Max turned to look him in the eye and Alec saw a single tear fall. It was almost a reflex to wipe away her tear. When he wiped the tear away he took a step closer to her.  
  
Max: yeah I do.  
  
Alec felt like his heart was about to break. As if Max could tell how he felt, she quickly responded.  
  
Max: I thought I could talk you into going with us...but I never thought you would say no. I need you Alec. You're what keeps me breathing. I need you.  
  
She looked at her baby and took one of his hands into hers. Then looked back at Alec. He could hear her breathing stifled.  
  
Max: Alec...he's not safe here. But...if you want me to stay...I will. I need you in my life.  
  
She searched his face, before she walked over to the bed to lay her baby back down. Alec just stood there. He walked over to her. He knew what he had to do.  
  
TBC 


	8. chapter 8

Part 1  
  
Alec wrapped his arms around her in a deep embrace. He held her till she stopped sobbing.  
  
Alec: Honestly Max...I don't know what to do. I'm alpha male of TC.  
  
Max: Could you not pass it down to the 2nd alpha male?  
  
Max: like I said before...I'll do what you tell me.  
  
Alec: How long do I have to think on it?  
  
Max stared at him straight in the eye.  
  
Alec: Max...?  
  
Max: Less than 2 hours.  
  
Alec frowned, and hugged her.  
  
Alec: I'll be back in 2 hours. Leave if I'm not here in tie. I'll have my answer when I get back.  
  
When the time was up, Max sat in the living room. Zach and Syl were sitting on the couch staring at Max. Max was holding her sleeping baby who was sleeping in her arms. OC and Logan were in the kitchen. They were talking softly, obviously trying not to be quiet enough for the 3 transgenetics not to hear them, but they could every word anyway, with their super human hearing. They were upset that Max was leaving.  
  
Zack: Max...  
  
He trailed off he said her name in a gentle non-controlling way. Max looked over at him and walked over to the window. She hugged her baby tighter to her body.  
  
Max: He's coming. I know he is.  
  
Zack and Syl exchanged looks at each other.  
  
Syl: Max...I'm sorry but it's now or never.  
  
Zack: we meet the others in 15 minutes or we get left.  
  
Max didn't turn to them.  
  
Zack: Max...I can't leave you here. I care about you too much. Come with us. Its time to be with your own kind and be protected.  
  
Logan and Original Cindy came running back into the room.  
  
OC: you're forcing my boo to go!  
  
Logan: If she wants to stay, leave her then!  
  
Logan and OC were mad, but they knew to back off. As soon as Zack stood up to there comments and had a very frustrated face. He stared them down then looked at Syl. He nodded towards the door and they soon both were heading for thew door.  
  
Max: stop!  
  
Zack, Syl, OC, and Logan looked at her shocked that she used such a load, forceful voice. She turned towards them and started towards Zack and Syl.  
  
Max: I have to go...for Cody's safety.  
  
She paused on her way over. She looked at OC and Logan.  
  
Max: I'll come back one day.  
  
With that she gave them each a long hug and started for the door, OC and Logan watched as Max out the door. Max, Syl, and Zack walked out of the building in silence. They got into the car. Max sat in the back holding Cody. They drove in silence as well. What could be said? They all knew that it was awkward and a very sad moment for Max that she may even one day regret. After all she was leaving behind a life, friends, family, and the love of her life. They pulled into a deserted parking lot. Zack: Let's go.  
  
They all got and started to walk. Zack stood next to Max.  
  
Zack: can I hold him?  
  
Max smiled at her big brother like figure, but he really wasn't much like a brother anymore. She passed the sleeping baby bundle over. Zack cradled him as if he had experienced.  
  
Max: you're better than Alec was the first time held him. She said with a smile.  
  
Zack: I'm going to make sure he stays safe.  
  
Syl put her arm around Max's shoulders.  
  
Syl: Were gonna make sure you're both safe.  
  
When they turned the corner they were greeted with 7 other transgenetics. Their X5 group was practically all together. Those that survived. They had two big vans parked near by. They all greeted each other. Jace and her baby Maxine, Krit, Syl, Zack, Brin, Jondy, Zane Ben, Max, and Kai were all getting ready to divide up and get settled in the vans when Ben walked up to Max and hugged her. She hugged him back and wouldn't let him go. It seemed like she had lost everybody at least once in her life. Maybe she would be reunited with Alec one day.  
  
Ben: you'll be happy when we get out of this town Maxie. You can start over. Max pulled away, but he pulled her back to him. She frowned and prepared herself to yell at him, but froze and for the first time looked in his eyes.  
  
Max: Alec?  
  
Alec: I told you, I would come.  
  
Max hugged him tightly with a smile on her face.  
  
Max: I thought you were Ben.  
  
Alec: that hopefully wont happen again. I've been talking to him for like the last 15 minutes. We have nothing in common.  
  
They shared a smile and a passionate kiss  
  
Alec: but there's something I don't understand.  
  
Max: what?  
  
Alec: what's the Good Place? And what's the Blue Lady?  
  
Max laughed and boarded the van as they prepared for a new life. 


End file.
